Flight to America
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Aki x Ichinose! I totally ADORE this couple! GAAAWH, they're so sweet! I just HAD to write a fic for them! Please read and review! I'm not a big fan of flames... Lots of love! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Bye! xoxo


_**~ Flight to America ~**_

**Aki x Ichinose**

Aki's P.O.V.

''I'm an idiot for doing this.'' I kept telling myself.

I was currently at the airport of America and I was about to surprise Ichinose. We were both seventeen years old now and in the middle of High School.

''I wonder how he's doing though. I haven't seen him for three years.'' I wondered out loud.

I sighed.

''Did he change much?'' I asked out loud.

I decided to put my thoughts aside and to search for the Youth League Soccer Team building. Ichinose was a representative of America's youth team. He was a famous player and very well known in America. I wasn't very sure if I even would be able to meet him.

''And besides... He would probably already have a girlfriend.'' I murmured.

I swept my waist-length, green-brown hair back and focused my eyes, which had the same color though, on my surroundings.

''Kazuya… Have you missed me as well.'' I wondered out loud.

I sighed again and grabbed my suitcase, who stood behind me. I must be a moron to visit my childhood friend all of sudden in my springtime vacation. Maybe he didn't thought about me at all and just moved on with his life.

''But even if that's true, I want to find that out.'' I said to myself.

I walked out of the airport and stepped into a cab. I asked the taxi driver to bring me to the Youth League Soccer Team building. He nodded and brought me there.

''Normally, I don't get woman who ask me to drive to that spot.'' The taxi driver said, while he left.

I focused my glare outside my window.

''A friend of mine plays there.'' I said.

''May I be so rude to ask who your friend is?'' The taxi driver asked.

''Ichinose Kazuya.'' I replied.

The taxi driver looked shocked.

''THE Ichinose Kazuya?'' He repeated.

I nodded.

''We're childhood friends.'' I replied.

''Well, you must be lucky that he made some time for you. Normally, he has a very busy schedule.'' The taxi driver said.

I gulped. _Maybe I'm not even able to meet him. _My mood dropped.

''I'm sorry, miss. I wasn't trying to ruin your mood.'' The taxi driver said.

I smiled.

''It's okay. You weren't.'' I replied.

In a short moment, the cab stopped in front of a giant, silver building.

''Here it is!'' The taxi driver said.

I handed him the money.

''Thanks.'' I said.

''Your welcome, miss. And good luck!'' The taxi driver replied.

I took my suitcase out of the trunk of the car and waved the taxi driver goodbye. Then, I turned around and looked once again at the big building in front of me. Then suddenly, a lot of paparazzi appeared in front of me. Apparently, somebody was coming out of the building. I tried to discover who it was, but it was hard to look through all the people, with their flashing camera's.

''Kazuya, look over here!''

''Ichinose, who's that girl next to you?''

''Is she the new girlfriend everybody is talking about?''

My eyes widened, when I heard all the people talking. And that was the point I saw my childhood friend, Ichinose Kazuya, appear in front of me. His eyes widened when he discovered me between all those paparazzi. On his arm stood a handsome girl, around the same age as Aki and Ichinose, with waist-length, blond curls and clear blue eyes. She wore a lot of make-up, an expensive designer dress and high heels.

''That's true! I'm his girlfriend, Mayari Osuki.'' The girl exclaimed.

Ichinose still stood rooted at the spot. Just like me. Then, I came to my senses, turned around and walked away, dragging my suitcase along.

''I KNEW it was a bad idea to come.'' I said, while tears streamed down my face.

I stopped another cab and threw my suitcase in it.

''Aki!'' I heard behind me.

I recognized Ichinose's voice.

''Aki, is that really you?'' I heard again.

I stepped into the cab and ordered the driver to drive away, leaving a confused Ichinose behind. On the whole ride to my hotel, I couldn't stop crying. I saw the taxi driver looking compassionate at me, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. I mentally thanked him for that.

''We're here.'' The taxi driver said after fifteen minutes.

I paid him the money and dragged my suitcase out of the taxi. Without another word, I stepped into my hotel, checked in at check-in desk and received the keys to my room. I stepped into the elevator and waited until I reached the third floor. I dropped my suitcase on my bed, took a shower and pulled on something nice. I fixed my hair and removed the running mascara. After I look presentable again, I left my hotel room and took the elevator down to the lobby. There, I walked outside my hotel and decided to take a stroll. Since it was sunny outside, I decided to leave my jacket in the hotel. I walked towards the park and sat down on a park bench, while I stared at the old fountain in front of me.

''This place sure gives me memories.'' I whispered to myself.

I remember this park. I used to come a lot to this park when I was feeling down. Then, I felt something warm run down my cheeks. I scolded at myself when I discovered it were new tears.

''Aki, get a grip of yourself! Your not a little kid anymore. You're damn seventeen!'' I said to myself.

Then, as if my day couldn't get any worse, the sky turned dark and it started to rain.

''Oh, really great!'' I said sarcastically. I stood up and bald my fists, while I looked at the ground. My tears mingled with the rain and I was soaked. Then, I didn't felt raindrops anymore. Instead, I heard the tapping of raindrops on an umbrella. I looked to my right and saw Ichinose standing there, while he held an umbrella above my head.

''What do you want.'' I asked cold.

''Aki, is that really you?'' Ichinose asked shocked.

He dropped the umbrella above my head and pulled me into a tight embrace.

''You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you! It's been three years! Why are you here?'' He asked me.

I pushed him roughly off me.

''Hands off!'' I said.

Ichinose's eyes widened.

''Aki…'' He asked uncomprehending. ''Why are you acting like this?''

''Don't call me so casually by my first name.'' I bit at him.

Ichinose's eyes widened even more.

''Okay, seriously. You can't be Aki. She would never act like this.'' He said serious.

I turned around.

''Then, maybe I'm not her.'' I said.

''But you have the same beauty and grace as her, so you are very similar.'' I heard Ichinose say.

I blushed heavily.

''Wh-What?'' I asked.

I felt him laying his hand on my shoulder.

''Tell me, is that really you, Aki?'' I heard Ichinose ask.

I turned around and looked him into the eyes. Tears started to fall.

''Of course it's me, silly!'' I said.

Ichinose smiled and pulled me into another hug.

''I'm so happy you're here.'' He said.

''Well, you could have called me sometime!'' I replied cold.

Ichinose let go off me with a guilty glance.

''You're totally right. I'm sorry. Since I joined the Youth Soccer League three years ago, my life has been so hectic. I've been playing on such a high level, but I also had to deal with things as paparazzi and advertising business.'' He said.

''What you're trying to say is that, in all those three years, there wasn't one moment you could call me. Not even five minutes?'' I asked hurt.

''Aki, you know I didn't meant it like that.'' Ichinose replied.

''Please, leave me alone. Why don't you ask your girlfriend to comfort you?'' I asked him.

Ichinose shut his mouth, who was open all time. He narrowed his eyes.

''Fine. If you can't empathize in my life, don't expect me to do the same for you.'' He said.

I immediately regret what I said. Ichinose turned around, leaving the umbrella on the ground where he had dropped it. I did not bother to pick it up and return it to him. I was totally done with that boy. I decided to walk back to the hotel. When I reached my hotel room, I changed into some comfy clothes and sat, with my knees up, on the couch in my room. I turned on the TV and switched between the channels. When a sporting channel came up, I saw Ichinose standing there with that blonde girl I saw earlier today. They were talking about his last played match where he scored three times.

''You see, it's just a matter of hard training.'' Ichinose said.

''And a lot of support and love!'' The girl next to him chirped.

It made me feel sick, so I turned it off. I hugged a pillow that lay next to me and sat like that for a couple of minutes. Then, I decided to head down to the hotel restaurant to eat dinner. After dinner, I wanted to walk back to my room, but a receptionist beckoned me.

''Miss, a guy left this letter for you.'' He said, while he handed me a envelope.

My eyes widened. On the envelope was written my name in curly letters. I recognized that handwriting. It was Ichinose's. I gave the letter back.

''If you see the guy again, tell him I'm not interested in his letters.'' I said.

Then, I headed back towards my room, while I growled.

''Can't that guy see I'm done with him?'' I said.

Then, I heard someone knocking at my door. I walked to the door and opened it.

''What?''I said irritated.

In front of me stood a girl I've seen before. Then, I recognized her. Ichinose's girlfriend. She looked disgusted at me.

''Ugh, are you the girl Ichinose send that letter too? He really had no taste when he was young.'' She said contemptuously.

''What do you want?'' I asked impatiently.

The girl walked past me, into my room.

''Sure, come in.'' I said sarcastically, while I closed the door.

The girl turned around, to face me.

''What I want,'' She said, while she took a few steps towards me. ''Is that you stay out of Ichinose's life. He's MINE.''

''For your information, I've known him longer than you.'' I said, while I narrowed my eyes.

''So? He doesn't care about you anymore. Since he went back to America three years ago, he turned into a pro and changed his way of living. And apparently, you're not a part of that life. So hurry back to that hamlet of a Japan and never come back.'' She said.

''What did you call Japan?'' I asked, while I took a step forward.

''Don't be offended. Did you really thought you had a chance by THE Ichinose Kazuya. I mean, look at you! Such a normal girl would never catch his interest.'' She said.

Her words hurt me.

''Then, why would he be interested in you?'' I asked, while I already could guess the answer.

''Isn't it obvious? I'm a high-class woman with style and money! My father is the famous fashion designer who's loved in whole America.'' She said.

''Kazuya never cared about looks and money before.'' I replied.

''Don't call him so rudely by his first name, like you're someone important to him.'' The girl in front of me said.

I closed my eyes and tried to count to ten, before I was about to lose my temper.

''Anyway, I just came to say that you should stay out of Kazuya's live. Be a good girl and fly back to Japan. You're done here in America.'' The blonde girl said.

Then, she walked towards the door.

''Oh, and is that how you normally look?'' She said to me, before she left my room. ''Don't expect any other boyfriends in the future.''

Then, she left. From anger and sadness, I let myself drop on my knees and cried. Not because that snob insulted me, but because I really felt like I was losing Ichinose. I decided to take the girl's words to the heart and planned my flight back to Japan. Then, I went to sleep, while I cried silently.

**-The next day-**

The next morning, I got up early and got dressed into a dark blue skinny jeans, a white, short sleeved top with puffed up sleeved and white ballerina's. I wore a black, long necklace and some slight make-up. I packed my suitcase and left my hotel room. Then, I checked out by the receptionist who beckoned me yesterday. He handed me the letter again.

''Please, miss. Just keep it in your suitcase.'' He said with a worried expression.

I sighed, took the letter and putted it in my carry-on baggage bag. Then, I left the hotel and stopped another cab.

''To the airport, please.'' I said.

The cab drove away and the whole ride, I stayed silent and stared out of the window with a sad expression.

''Goodbye, Ichinose Kazuya…'' I whispered.

I realized this was the end between us. Our ways would separate here. Happy memories about our childhood and the time at Raimon's soccer team flashed through my mind. I bit my lip to keep my tears inside. When I reached the airport, I handed the money to the taxi driver and stepped outside with my luggage. I went through all the proceedings and finally reached my gate. I took one last glance at my surroundings.

''Goodbye America… This is the last time I'll ever visit you.'' I said.

Then, I turned around and stepped through the tube that would lead me to the plane. I took my place in the plane and opened my handbag to fetch my bottle of water. My eyes stopped at the letter. I was too curious to leave it unopened. Slowly, I ripped the envelope open and took out the letter.

_Dear Aki,_

_First, let me start by saying how unreal it is to see you here in America._

_You really don't know how much I've missed you._

_Unfortunately for you, you've seen things that might seem shocking to you._

_Let me first explain the whole 'girlfriend' issue._

_Mayari Osuki is a nice girl, but extremely selfish._

_Our parents set us up together, because we both have influence and money._

_But I don't love her._

_I love somebody else._

_You, Aki. I love YOU._

_And I hate to see you hurt like this._

_Please forgive me for not contacting you._

_I didn't lie when I said I was busy._

_But still, what you said was right._

_I didn't even took five minutes to contact you._

_I truly am a worse friend._

_But, before you decide to fly back to Japan (I know you're going to, because I know you so well), let me make clear that I never stopped caring about you and that I'll always love you, no matter what._

_I hope to see you again sometime._

_Until then, farewell_

_Love, Ichinose Kazuya_

Teardrops fell onto the paper and I had to suppress my sobs.

''Kazuya… I love you too, silly…''I said.

Then, I had to put my handbag away and the plane took off. I glared out of the window and saw America become smaller and smaller.

**-Time skip-**

It's been three days since my trip to America and I'm still devastated. I have troubles sleeping and eating and my cheery personality completely disappeared. Even my best friend, Otonashi Haruna, can't cheer me up.

''Aki… Get over it.'' Haruna said to me that day, when we met at my apartment.

''Haruna, I can't… I'm such a moron for what I did.'' I replied.

We both nipped from or tea, me with bloodshot eyes and Haruna with a worried glare.

''Then, at least call him.'' Haruna said.

''I … can't. Besides, I think he has a new number.'' I replied.

Haruna sighed.

''I don't know how to help you, sweetie. But you must always know that I'm here for you.'' She said to me.

I smiled.

''Thanks Haruna.'' I replied.

We talked for a moment and then, Haruna stood up and said she had to go.

''Onii-chan said he was going to take me to lunch.'' She said with a smile.

''Say hi to Kidou from me.'' I replied.

Haruna smiled.

''I will.'' She said.

Then, she left my apartment. I sighed and cleaned up the dirty teacups. My thoughts automatically went to Ichinose. Then, my cell phone rang.

''This is Aki.'' I said, while I picked up.

''Look out of your window.'' I heard a voice reply.

That was all that I heard, because after that, the line got cut off. That voice sounded awfully familiar. I walked towards my window and opened it, while I looked outside. My eyes widened. There stood Ichinose, in a big heart made of rose petals.

''WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?'' He shouted with all his might, so I could hear it.

I stood there, frozen on my balcony. Then, I dashed away from the window, run towards the staircase in the hallway of the apartment complex, descended as fast as I could and left the building behind me. I turned right and dashed towards Ichinose as fast as I could. I leaped forward and knocked Ichinose over. I landed on top of him, in the middle of the big heart. Tears ran down my cheeks.

''Is that really you? Did you just really came to Japan?'' I asked full of disbelieve.

We both sat down straight in the heart. Ichinose smiled.

''I did! It's the real me.'' He replied.

''But-But, the Youth League, Mayari Osuki, your future…'' I rambled.

Ichinose silenced me by placing his index finger on my lips.

''Sshh… I gave it all up so I can be with you.'' He replied.

My eyes widened.

''You did all that, just for me?'' I asked shocked.

Ichinose nodded and hugged me tight.

''I would do ANYTHING for you, Aki. You are my life.'' He said.

I couldn't stop crying, while I hugged my childhood friend and long-time crush back.

''Oh, Kazuya! You made me the happiest girl on this planet!'' I replied.

Kazuya smiled.

''I'm happy you forgive me.'' He said.

''Of course I would, silly!'' I said, while I hugged him again. ''Promise me that you won't leave.''

''I promise.'' Ichinose replied, while he hugged me back.

Then, I pulled back from the hug and stared in his eyes. Ichinose suddenly blushed.

''You know, I confessed something in my letter. Am I still getting an answer on that?'' He asked, all shy.

I giggled.

''Of course.'' I replied.

I softly pressed my lips onto his and he happily kissed me back. After a while, he begged me for entrance and soon, I gave in. After a long kiss, which I've been dreaming of for many years, we let go.

''Aki, I want you to be my girlfriend, nobody else.'' Ichinose said serious.

I smiled.

''I happily accept.'' I replied with a giggle.

Then, we kissed again, in the middle of the heart, in Japan. Where no paparazzi or annoying girlfriend would disturb us.

_**~ End of Story ~**_

**Mamera: Wow, this turned out to be longer than I thought. But I had a lot of fun writing it? Did you guys likes the drama I putted into it? I hope you all did! Please read and review! Lots of love! Bye! xoxo**


End file.
